bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah and Jezebel/Quotes
Delilah *I really love my sister, she's my best friend. I like to think we'd be inseparable even if we weren't jointed at the hip! *giggle* *I've always wanted a pony, I'd taken him riding in the meadows in the sunshine. I think I'd name him Goldie. He'd have a golden mane, you see. *I really like meeting new people and making friends! That's why I like working here. So many interesting people come by! *Sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend. But it's very difficult maintaining a serious relationship when you can never be alone. *I don't want to brag or anything, but I think mom and dad always liked me best. I try harder to be nice. *Jezebel is a bit of a troublemaker, sometimes she even gets me in trouble. It's hard to believe, I know. *I really like going to church, but Jezebel won't let me unless I do something she wants in return. If only she didn't wanna do such bad things... *I think a lot of people are jealous of the attention I get, being a star at the carnival. All I can do is smile. It's not my fault I'm interesting, you know. *Mom and dad are so nice to us. Each year when they drop us off at the carnival, they buy us cotton candy before they leave. I get pink, and Jezebel gets blue. *I do wish that Jezebel would take better care of herself. I think sometimes people judge me because of the things she does... and that's pretty unfair. *I heard that the Bullworth Academy is a really nice school. I should really like to go there one day and make friends of all the students! *Gary told me that another student from Bullworth has a crush on me. *giggle* His name is Jimmy. *Gary says that Jimmy is a little confused, and sometimes violent. But I'm sure I can bring out the best in him, I think he's really sensitive. *Another thing about Jimmy is that he's really tough. Ah... I know he'd be able to protect me, maybe we'll get married, and Jezebel likes him too. *The worst thing about being a siamese twin is that all your clothes have to be specially made. Most of the money we make at the carnival goes to help mom buy us proper clothes. *People ask me if I ever wish I was normal. I tell them "No way!". I'm happy with who I am. I always have my sister nearby, and I have a great job. Life couldn't be better! *People tell me I'm prettier than my sister. I don't think it's true. It's just that I take better care of myself and that's what people notice. *Sometimes I think I know what is like to be a big movie star or something. Whenever I go shopping, people point and stare. So much attention, you know. It's just like being famous. *I'm thinking I'd like to be a ballerina when I grow up. Wouldn't that be something? Me, as a ballerina? It's not that different from working at the carnival, if you think about it. *People tell me I'm lucky that I travel so much with my work. But the thing is, you never really get to see anything... One day, I'd like to go travel just to have fun. Maybe San Diego. I hear it's really nice there. Jezebel *Sometimes I like to sedate Delilah and sneak around. Oh, she wouldn't believe the things we've done while she's passed out. *I love dolls! I love to set fire to them, I love pulling their arms off, stepping in their eyes, crushing their little heads, I love dolls! *I hate the world! I hate all of you! Hate you, hate you, hate you, HATE YOU! *You think we're freaks, huh? Well, I know the kind of things you so called "normal people" like to do. You're the real freaks! *Hey, you! Yeah, you, boy! Ever wondered what it'd be like to make out with two girls at the same time? *I like to eat bettles and worms and spiders! *When I want to do something fun, I have to gag Delilah to stop her annoying prattle. *Sheesh, Delilah. You never shut up, do you? *You're a pretty good boy. Would you like to meet me later?! Would you like that? *Stop being so annoying, Delilah, or I'll have to pull your hair! Category:Character Quotes